Destinies Loose Ends: One White Rose
by C.W. Aiko
Summary: A twist on the first season.Being reborn onto a planet you hate is trying enough, but the senshi must find each other and thier princess before a darkness thought long banished rises to once again take what they love most.
1. Chapter 1

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

**Chapter 1**

_Memories_

Looking out over the vast broken landscape backlit by the blue light of the hanging earth he admitted to himself that it was straight out of a horror film. The broken marble pieces stained long ago by the blood of his soldiers sat wretchedly among the still dust of the lunar surface. As he knelt there among the ashes of a fallen dream Artemis of Mau, high ambassador and first commander of a forgotten civilization felt his heart break and his soul mourn.

In seeing the destruction he relived it all again. He could see his soldiers fighting bravely against the oncoming darkness, the four girls at the top of their form but overwhelmed by the sheer number of the enemies army. Slowly they fell one by one until only one stood among the darkness. She had struck down scores of evil hearted creatures, her flying sword and flashing golden whip only enhancing the battle rage that shone in her brilliant amber eyes. She had been the last to fall, his Venus.

And there was the princess, the shining star of this galaxy running wildly toward them, white slipper shod feet slipping on the blood and carnage that surrounded them, diamond white hair streaming behind her. Her dainty hands reached out trying desperately to stop Venus's fall but were prevented that act of kindness by _her_ arrival.

She stood there between Princess and Soldier her tight black dress covered in the same gore that covered the ground. The black lady, the sum of all their heartache and fear, Beryl. Her dead white skin a pale contrast to her flaming hair, she gazed down at her self named nemesis, the white princess, thru glittering obsidian black eyes. He saw those beautiful silver on blue orbs of his princess quietly pleading as she begged for Beryl to stop, then the swish of black that heralded the coming of the protector.

He stood between Beryl and his Princess an unmovable wall of strength dividing dark from light. Severely injured from his battle on Earth and then on their own Lunar soil he still stood tall, his ocean blue eyes edged in chips of blue ice formed by the loss of his own kingdom, his legendary sword ready and already swinging up to meet Beryl's attack.

The princess so assured in her lover's skill and heedless of any danger to herself ran around their battle and fell to her knees along side the captain of her guard. Carefully lifting Venus's golden head and cradling it gently against her silk clad body she was unaware of the blade headed for her unprotected back. And as another joined the ranks of those headed to the Elysian Fields, the princess found herself along the body of her now dead lover, the blade of Beryl still quivering in his chest, black hair still fluttering from his down ward fall.

Artemis watched unable to stop his princesses as she lifted Endymions sword from his limp fingers and defiantly staring up at Beryl slipped its cold blade into her body, her blood mingling with her lost lovers along the silver edges. As the life light faded from her eyes Beryl thwarted of her prize howled her rage to the starless skies.

He watched silent as his Queen using the mystical crystal banished the evil and its mistress to the far reaches of the galaxy. He bowed his white head as she grasped her daughter and people from the reaching fingers of Hades and sent them to the far ends of the future to live again. He let a tear fall sullenly down a pale cheek as the soldier of death brought down her bloody glaive and sent the Silver Millennium far into the memories of time.

A cool hand brushed locks of white hair from his forhead and lifted his chin. He looked up into the concerned amethyst eyes of his mate.

"Luna."

That simple word breathed new determination into his soul. It was because of her that his soul had awakened from its fitful slumber. How he had missed the feel of her lips against his, the smell of lilacs that perfumed her raven locks of hair, the feel of her in his arms. The simple longing of his heart had brought him to this plane of existence, and there he had found her again, his Luna. She had also been high ambassador of the moon, advisor to the Queen, and surrogate mother to the princess when the Queen was away. She was the other half of his heart and now that they were matched again he felt whole, invincible, and ready to take back the joy that was rightfully theirs.

Her sweet cherry lips parted in a sad smile, for while she had him again, her heart longed for another body to cherish close to her. She looked away from the rubble around her, off into the distance towards the bright blue green glow of Earth.

"We will find them my love, all of our girls will once again be together, and we will bask in her light. Our Serenity."

This is my new story out, first time trying to write in 3 years. I do hope that I have gotten better at this. Please let me know if you enjoy. Thanks C.W.


	2. Chapter 2

The first rays of early morning sun lit across Tokyo giving just enough light to send shadows stretching across the ground. Sequestered in a particularly large shadow of a tree were two cats, their tales swishing back and forth, occasionally twining around one another as they watched a darkened window. The blue eyes of the white feline glanced worriedly at his partner.

"Are you sure?"

The question slid out before he could stop it. His partner stretched her front paws out before her arching her back low and long to ease the hurt of stiff muscles.

"All my reports point to this family. The timing is perfect, everything adds up."

Her eyes remained locked on the window where movement could be seen. Artemis followed her gaze inwardly praying that this was indeed the house. He was tired of the searching, of 16 long years of sitting under trees and looking in windows, he was tired most of all, of seeing the disappointment in those beautiful red eyes.

The minutes ticked slowly by, adding one by one into an hours, the silence was thick and broken only by the chirping of freshly awoken birds. He became so engrossed in his own worries it wasn't until Luna was almost at the doorstep that he noticed she had left. He rose to follow when his eyes fell upon the figure emerging. The girl had just finished the complicated task of pulling the front door closed and sliding on a last patent leather black school shoe at the same time when she spotted Luna. Both bodies froze. Silvery blue eyes clashed with cinnamon red. For a moment everything stopped. Then a slender pale hand reached out and scratched gently behind black ears.

"What a pretty kitty. Are you alone?"

Luna stood completely still as a voice that had died one thousand years ago washed over her. Artemis felt his jaw drop. They had found Serenity.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Endymion Chiba former heir to the throne of earth, wielder of the golden crystal, current business mogul and president of the most powerful company in Japan, was decidedly not happy. Of course if you were to talk to any of his employees, friends or especially his enemies they would tell you that Endymion was never happy. The only emotion the man portrayed was a cold ruthless logic. He was an imposing figure both revered and feared by the top of Japanese society.

He was currently being feared that exact moment by none other then the assistant to the prime minister. Kao Yishibo emptied his glass for the second time and swiped at his brow nervously. The meeting had started out pleasantly enough, and then quickly went down hill from there. Chibas eyes were like chips of blue steel as they focused on the permits in front of him.

" You are aware Kao, that my company funds the campaigning platform for Prime Minister Kihara, correct?"

Kaos' hand shook slightly as he replaced the glass onto the table. "Yes Chiba-san."

"Then I can safely assume that the Prime Minister know this as well." It was not a question.

"Y-yes Chiba-san."

"If we decide not to fund his campaign next year both you and he will be out of a very well paying position, and if I remember correctly there are some debts involved."

The assistant squirmed slightly recalling the gambling debts he had recently paid off with a loan from Chiba Enterprises. It had been jumping from the pan to the fire but times had gotten desperate. The bookies had sent people after him twice. When Chiba had offered to cover all the slips he had jumped at the chance. He would need this job and its high salary to pay off the interest alone. He nodded; sweat making his glasses slide up and down his nose.

Endymion sat back in his chair and steepled his fingers. He contemplated the papers on his desk silently.

"He has one hour."

Kao new he had just been dismissed. Quickly he rose and gathered the papers together. His hands shaking so hard he knocked over the emptied glass. Flushing red he picked it up off of the expensive Aubusson rug, he bowed twice and left taking the glass with him.

As he was sweeping out the office door he narrowly missed the tall man going in.

Malachite glanced at the small rotund man who was fleeing the office and walked over to the intercom on the wall. Pushing a small red button he hailed the secretary outside.

"Mary, please stop Kao-san and request that he leave Chiba-Sans Waterford on property."

The former general walked over to Endymion who was looking out at the city skyline. From this height the view was spectacular, as if all of Tokyo was laid out at their feet. Ironic really, seeing as how Endymion had the power to rule the entire planet at his whim.

"Kao ran out of here pretty quickly." The observation was more of a question.

"The prime Minister has decided to have a backbone. He refused to sign the land permits."

Endymion placed his right hand on the window glass adopting a casual stance.

"I take it you've sent Kao to change his perspective." There was a hint of amusement in the silver haired mans voice.

"Do you have a report." Endymions abrupt change in topic was not unusual and Malachite was not offended by the censory tone.

"The west sector was breached last night via portal window. The Youma was captured and scientifically dissected before being terminated. North, east, and south quadrants have shown no recent activity. Nephlites reading show there should be a jump in attacks with the new moon."

As Endymion listened to his first in command list the latest problems, he seethed inward. The Dark Kingdom has been getting progressively bolder in their attacks on the city. They struck particularly hard when the moon was waning or new, taking advantage of the weakened protection spell placed by the late queen. Beryl was starting to piss him off.

The ache behind his eyes he had acquired earlier that morning was starting to annoy him as well. He snapped back into the conversation when Malachite mentioned a casualty.

"I thought these men were properly trained. That was a level one youma, there should have been no casualties!"

A silver eyebrow rose at the unusual display of anger from his liege.

"Private Hito was killed in action protecting a pedestrian. He had 2 years of flawless service and left behind no family."

The fact that there had been no lose ends did little to satisfy Endymions anger.

"Double their training; I will give no more good men's lives to that Bitch." He snapped.

Up went the other eyebrow.

"Is there something bothering you my lord?"

A hand raked thru impeccably styled midnight hair, yet another uncharacteristic move from a man normally as unreadable as concrete.

"Something is happening, the earth is agitated."

He sighed and looked at his closest confidant. "My friend I fear the darkness in me has become restless. I am losing control of it."

Inwardly malachite cringed. Like all men Endymion had both light and darkness inside. The golden crystal that was his birthright amplified the darkness to an unstable amount. Normally the Prince had an iron fist control over his emotions, but if her were to lose that control a destroyer un paralleled would be unleashed.

Endymions cold blue eyes bored into him.

"Call the others."


	3. Chapter 3

She came into it on her own. The memories had seeped and crawled back into her mind like worms into wet soil. The destruction, the horror, the dreams that haunted her sleep, they had changed a cheery, happy teenager into a battle scarred woman.

Aino Minako remembered everything, right down to the last breath of air leaving her lungs and the anguish in her princess' eyes. If her strict British parents had noticed the change in their only child they merely chalked it up to her hormones. . Maintaining her previous self's demeanor with friends and loved ones she no longer cared for had been difficult. Mr. Ainos' sudden opportunity to move to the island of Japan had been a blessing to say the least. Her new school mates found the golden tressed girl to be cold, and abrupt. Her enemies found her ruthless and calculating.

Tonight her nightmares had sent her prowling the streets of Tokyo searching for something to fight. Two hours into her stroll she had still not located even a petty thief to pulverize. Trained to be sharp her hearing suddenly picked up distant cries for help and she allowed a rare grin. The old proverb ask and you shall receive crossed her mind. Spotting a nearby darkened alley she slipped in her shoes slapping the pavement and sending some stray rodents running for cover.

Noting that she was indeed alone she called on her power. The warm golden tendrils wrapped around her body forming the familiar white armor and orange skirt. When she felt the security of her sharp heart linked whip settle on her hips and the transformation complete, she dashed back to the street and followed her instincts to the nearby park.

The crescent of the moon was thin and low in the night sky, affording little light and less comfort. The scene she came upon gave her little pause. A youma, newly formed, was getting its first taste of seductive energy from a human. Lifeless the man hung from its tentacles, a pale white wisp of smoke that could only be his life energy streamed continuously from human to youma.

Winding her deadly chain around her fist she stepped forward. She might hate this planet but damn if she didn't hate this dark kingdom trash more. The monster didn't register the soft click of her orange heels against the sidewalk, nor did he register the hiss of her chain thru the air, but she definitely caught his attention when her weapon severed his head from his shoulders. Immediately apron his termination the spell was released and decapitated body and victim fell in separate directions.

The sound of guns clicking off their safeties alerted her to their presence and she cursed herself a fool for not scanning the area properly. They came from the shadows, ten of them, all wearing black uniforms with the symbol of Terra on them. _He_ followed silently behind. If his trademark silver hair didn't give him away his cold grey eyes did.

"Venus?"

The name rolled off his lips a note of desperation in its depths. For a single moment she felt his voice wrap around her soul in a caress. It brought back memories of heated nights and lazy summer days under a hot Venusian sun.

Malachite, first in command to high prince Endymion of earth. A tall handsome man who had been both friend and lover to her. A man who had betrayed her.

"Traitor." She hissed, powering her whip for another attack.

The hopeful glint in his eyes went out like a flame devoid of oxygen. He snapped his fingers and both soldiers and youma disappeared.

She growled low in her throat, angry at a lost opportunity to avenge her kingdom and allowed her transformation to fade.

It was no coincidence that he was here in this time and place with her. His prince and the other traitors were not going to be far off.

Her golden eyes glinted with new determination and purpose. If they were here on this accursed planet then so were her sisters. If her sisters were here then maybe, hope whispered gently in her ear… maybe her princess was as well.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Juuban high loomed only slightly higher then the surrounding buildings, but stuck out like a sore thumb to Usagi Tsukino. The bane of her very existence and she was sure, created with the sole purpose of torturing students.

She pushed sweaty silver blond hair off her forehead and paused only long enough to straighten her non-descript white school blouse before entering the classroom. Her tardy entrance didn't interrupt the flow of learning as each and every student had attended school with Usagi since babyhood and was quite used to her entrances. Haruna-sensei simply shot her the mandatory _you have detention_ look and held out her hand for Usagis unfinished homework assignment.

Usagi spared a small smile for Naru and silenced a groan as she slid into her seat. If only she hadn't stopped to pet that strange cat this morning. The darn thing had followed her all the way to the school. She pursed her lips slightly; there had been something not quiet right about that cats eyes. They had pulled at her like quicksand and she was sure that if she had looked only a little deeper she would have discovered some hidden secret. _Don't be silly Usagi._ She mentally berated her self. It had been a simple cat. So what if it had had unusual sad eyes that had made her heart ache.

Naru jabbed at her from behind with a pencil, a clear warning to pay attention. Usagi sat up straight and looked to the front of the room where Hauna-sensei was introducing a new student. She perked up immediately. They hadn't had a new student in ages and now in the space of two weeks they had enrolled two of them, and both in the same grade! The small petite girl had the strangest bob of blue hair that she was tucking in a precise movement behind her ear. She stood uncertainly in the front of the room and seemed to wilt under the teacher's praise of her scholastic achievements. Mizuna Ami had apparently been the top student at Mugen Delta High before she moved districts. Having stellar grades wasn't a great mark for the girl in Usagis book, but never being one to turn down an opportunity to make a new friend she enthusiastically waved her hand when Haruna-sensai asked for a volunteer guide.

Haruna let out a small sigh when Usagi jumped up and waved her hand. Tsukino was a horrible student barring none, but the girl had a way about her that drew people like moths to a bright flame. Hoping that the Mizuno-san would be a good influence on the wayward student she directed her to take the unoccupied seat to Usagis left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ami sighed in exasperation when she saw that the girl with the strange hairstyle was making a beeline toward her. Honestly, all day long where ever Ami looked she was there. At lunch she had plopped down next to her and talked nonstop. During class she whispered comments about Haruna sensei's love life. Now, she was waving a cheery hand high above her head.

" Ami-chan! I'm heading to the arcade; did you want to come with me?"

Ami felt her fingers grasped in a warm hand and found her self gazing into big soft puppy dog eyes.

The blue haired genius found herself for the first time in her life, at a loss for words.

"I mean, we don't have to, if you'd rather go somewhere else we can do that." Usagi smiled.

Ami wasn't being rude, and she certainly wasn't ignoring this strange bubbly girl in front of her. The simple fact was that Ami had never really had a friend before, and the idea that this girl wanted to be hers was something she wasn't able to wrap her mind around.

Certainly children had claimed to be her friend before, but those cruel imitations had usually ended in heartbreak. Her repeated refusal to give them the answers to school questions had cast her as a snob, and her supposed friends had taken to taunting her in retaliation. Rather then go thru the downward cycle with every new school her mother enrolled her in, she withdrew into herself, preferring to spend her time with items that couldn't hurt or wound.

So it came as an extreme shock when the blonde squeezed her hand and a warm feeling seeped from Usagis palm to hers. Her heart niggled for her to take the invitation, and after searching those big blue eyes and finding no hint of deception in their depths she relented and hesitantly squeezed back.

Usagi was so excited that she talked animatedly the entire way to the arcade. Ami couldn't get a word in edgewise, not that she wanted too. The warm feeling that had begun at the handclasp had continued and seemed to hover around her like a cloak. So far she had learned all about Usagis family, her best friend Naru, Haruna-senseis' unfair detentions after school….Ami jerked as if struck. School. Oh no.

"Usagi-san!"

Usagi tuned back and blushed.

"Ami-chan? I'm sorry, I was talking so much and I didn't let you say anything. How about you tell me all about your family. I bet they're all as brilliant as you are!" She walked back and grasped Amis hand intending to pull her along again.

" No, that's not…I mean, I forgot about cram school! I'm going to be late!"

Usagi frowned, unsure of why Ami was so upset, but knowing that it was obviously important to her.

" All right, we can go to the arcade tomorrow!" She grinned with inspiration.

A good ten minutes later when Ami slid into her seat in cram school she wore a foreign object on her face. A sunny smile graced her small lips, permanently stuck there from the moment she had glanced at her hand and seen Usagi's phone number written there in bright blue ink. In fact she was so giddy about it that she failed to notice the strange humming noise that started when she slipped the mandatory memory card into her drive, or when her eyes closed of her own accord slipping her into peaceful darkness.

It was the strange clicking noise that woke her. She groaned and tried to pull her pillow over her head to muffle the sound. When her hand encountered hard metal instead of soft feather tick she groaned and raised her head. Her bleary eyes took in familiar objects. Computers, blackboard, a youma sucking life energy out of a student….definitely not familiar. The sleepy feeling completely gone, Ami stood up. Sensing fresh prey, pale yellow eyes focused on her. Now Ami was a smart girl, noting that there was no one around to help and having already calculated that she would never make it to the door she did the only thing left to do. Her piercing shriek didn't slow the youma down a bit. In no time she was pinned to a desk trying desperately to draw breath thru a windpipe that was slowly being crushed by a slimy green tentacle. Helpless she gazed around the room, her brain hurriedly going thru each scenario looking for escape.

Every student in the room was out cold, some had an ashen tone to their skin she recognized dazedly from her many trips to the hospital. They were the ones too far gone to save. She cried out as energy stared to be sucked from her body, a black shadow growing at the ends of her vision. Clawing desperately at her throat she spotted a blue number 5 on her hand. She thought back to that warm feeling Usagi gave her and felt anger swell like a hot balloon inside her. Not now, she wasn't going to go quietly when she had just found something so precious.

She struggled back bringing all her anger into it. She felt a comforting cold start at her fingertips and work up her body. She didn't think to refuse it, it was familiar to her, and she embraced it. Suddenly a burning sensation flared on her forehead and lit the room a soft blue as her transformation took her. She dug her now gloved fingers into the offending appendage and watched with satisfaction as it broke into millions of icy particles. Screaming in pain it reared back ward allowing her enough room to flip backwards into a fighting stance.

Pulling the strange energy around her she allowed her instincts to take over and smirked as she formed a solid spear of ice. This was definitely going to hurt. Thrusting straight thru the eye of the youma and out the other side the deadly weapon took both its life and the stolen energy it had raped from the helpless students.

"Well played sister."

Deftly forming another spear Ami rounded on the intruder.

_Please let me know how its going. C.W. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Artemis tapped his fingers impatiently and again noted the position of the lunar moon in the sky. Well past 2am. Where was Luna?

"It looks so small from here." The words whispered their way out of the dark shadows of the alley followed shortly by a small black feline.

"I've never known you to be late." Artemis threw a little jibe at the normally well composed advisor, noting how gracefully she walked even as she morphed back to her human form.

"The princess had dark dreams tonight." She frowned to show her displeasure at his observance.

"No doubt. The dark kingdom is on the move."

Luna let out a dismayed gasp. While she had stayed at the princess's side, Artemis had scouted the city. There deep under a local café, he had located one of Terras old battle stations and booted it up. He needed to discover how much time had passed and how the world had changed since their sleep.

Metallias dark energy had destroyed the planet, sending it back into the darkest age. Man had essentially began again and while their advancements had been nothing short of miraculous they still lacked the technology that had been so accessible a thousand years before. The station still had all the equipment that had been vital to a planets defense in the old kingdom. The crystal power cell from his belt had enough energy to boot up the computers and what he had read there had horrified him.

The Dark Kingdom while forced into hiding had not been obliviated as he had thought. The queen had wished for the darkness to be estinguished, but she had also wished for her daughter and people to be granted new life. In an effort to please both the requests the crystal had exiled Metallia and sent the souls of the kingdom to be reborn. Unfortunalty it sent both to the nearest planet, Terra, or as they now called it, Earth.

"No! The Queen destroyed them!" It was a vehnament and denial.

" I'm afraid not love," Artemis brought up the scematics from the last hundred years on his screen. " Metallias servant has arisen again and slowly she has sent her top generals to permeate the planets population. The planet has been showing signs of dark energy increasingly over the last few hundred years. He pulled up a picture of a man with a white wrap on his head and a grey beard. "This one started a war a few years ago by running two aircrafts, or airplanes as the terrans call it, into a large metropolis." Another picture appeared, that of a man in a straight backed uniform, a dark mustache supporting his nose. A strange flag sporting two crossing black lines waved behind him. "This man committed genocide murdering thousands of terrans under his rule of a city called Berlin." The pictures went on and on showing the ruins of destroyed cities, mutilated bodies and angry mobs. Luna covered her mouth and squeezed her eye shut trying valiantly to block the hateful pictures from her mind. Acts such as these had been all but wiped out during the reign of her queen.

"Strangely, while many of these youma have been killed by terrans the worst have disappeared. Most presumed dead, but no bodies have been found. I have reason to believe that there are forces here trying to battle back against the Dark Kingdom. Many traces of energy originate from a park near the cities center. However the most recent attack recorded took place just last night at a learning facility here." Artemis pointed to a blinking dot located not far from where they were.

"There were magic signatures so high it shot off the scales. Witnesses claim that they saw two young girls disappear from the rooftop. All that was left at the crime scene was," He paused dramatically and when he looked up Luna saw the beginnings of a smile. " Shards of solid ice and dust."

Lunas eyes widened.

"Mercury."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was for every one, Makato supposed, a very beautiful morning. Hardly a cloud in the sky and a gentle breeze that ruffled her long cinnamon hair. Everyone _else_ was not on their way to yet another new high school, and everyone else had not been kicked out of their last one for assaulting a teacher.

Makato Kino had one simple rule. Her space was hers and your space was yours. The only people who had been allowed to be in her space had been her parents. Any one else's touch had sent her nerves into convulsions. After their tragic deaths the disorder had worsened to the point that her grandparents had taken her to doctor after doctor. The psychologists called it Aphenphosmphobia, her grand parents called it a curse and the school board called it a "mental disorder." Regardless her flinty emerald eyes had a look to them that made most people shy away from her. Hence she happily lived alone, in _her space. _

So when the fat middle aged bastard had tried to feel her up, she had retaliated. The school had decided that even though they had been caring enough to put up with her "condition" as they called it, they did not have to put up with violence. They had promptly tossed her out on her ear. Her grand parents had located another school close to her apartment in Juuban and issued an ultimatum to their unruly granddaughter. It was either go to this school and_ not_ make trouble, or they would shut off the rent money to her apartment. She glowered at another pedestrian who had bumped into her in passing and her eye caught on something glinting in the road. Green eyes narrowing she took in three things at once. A speeding car, an apparently suicidal young school girl, and a blinking "no walking" sign.

Usagi rubbed a tired blue eye trying to get the last vestiges of sleep from its corners. _As if. _The last night had not brought sleep easily. Dark shadows had crept into her dreams and she had awoken more then once with the racing heart of a nightmare that she couldn't remember. Lunas small black head rubbing under her chin brought a small feeling of comfort allowing her to drift back into the dream world only to once wake hours later in a cold sweat. The result had been dark smudges under her eyes and one very awake Usagi. That was the reason she was up and walking the streets of Tokyo a full hour earlier then usual. _At least there will be no detention today_. She tripped, caught herself and glared down at the offending school shoe. Two very untied laces stared innocently back up at her. But next to one of the laces a strange black gem glinted in the sunlight. Intrigued and strangely drawn to it she reached down to pick it up.

It wasn't until some moments later and one armful of girl later that Makato realized what she'd done. Standing up she deposited the said girl roughly on her feet and bit out "Are. You. Crazy?"

"I.."

"You don't just stop in the middle of the street!"

"I…"

"You could have been killed!"

"Arigato!" The girl cried out before launching herself back into Litas arms.

Staring down in shock at two blond odangoes trembling against her chest she awkwardly patted the girls shoulders and looked desperately around for some one, _any_one to help her.

"Hey, its okay. Just watch where you decide to sit next time."

"No," Watery blue eyes looked up at her from a pale face. "I mean I wasn't sitting, my shoe was untied and there was this stone there and well, I guess I didn't' pay attention to where I was going, and… thank you, for saving me."

"Well I, uh…" Makato didn't know what to say, she was only vaguely aware that the tiny woman/child's arms still hugged her ribs, and while it was a little uncomfortable, it didn't send her nerves into their usually painful throbbing. In fact it felt …_nice. _

Bewildered she felt her own arms come up and wrap around the school girls frame.

"Anytime."

Mina and Ami walked down the school hall at a brisk pace ignoring the stares that followed them. As they passed whispers began behind them. What was the new girl doing with Minako Aino?

"Ami-chan!" A tinkling voice wafted over the crowd and wrapped around them. Mina stopped dead in her tracks. That voice…..

Ami stopped too seemingly oblivious to Minas plight but content to have her friend come to her.

"Usagi-san. I'm sorry I haven't called you, but er… something came up last night." She bowed low at the waist.

"Oh, well no reason to apologize Ami-chan," Usagi blushed pink in embarrassment at the unwanted show of apology. "We can do something tonight! That is, if you don't have cram school again."

A small secret smile lifted the corners of the blunettes mouth. "I don't think that will be a variable."

"Great!" Usagi turned to Mina. "Hello, I'm Usagi." She extended her fingers.

It was Ami's turn to blush as she belatedly remembered her manners. "Usagi-san this is Minako………."

Ami's voice fazed out as Mina stared at the small girl in front of them. Not very tall her 5'4 frame was petite. She wore her hair captured into two small odangos with the excess flowing freely down her back in twin streams so blond they were almost white. In fact the biggest thing about her was a pair of blue eyes flecked with silver. The last time Mina had seen eyes like that, they had stared down at her from a face framed with white hair. Mina felt her own eyes sting and quickly blinked away the unwanted moisture.

"Hey, Mina-chan are you alright?" Usagi's concerned voice reached thru to her and she crashed back to the present.

"Hai. Usagi-chan. Ami has told me a lot about you."

To her credit Minas hand only shook a little when she reached out to grasp Usagis palm.

"In fact, I'm sure since we have all the same classes, we'll be great friends!"

This prompted a strange look from Ami. Naru arrived at that moment a happy smile on her face that slid off when she spotted Mina and Ami. The smell of Terra permeated her aura but there was something else there that sent alarms ringing thru Minas head. She watched Usagi link arms with the redhead and start tawords class. Her investigation would have to wait a little longer she thought grabbing Ami and pushing into a nearby closet.

"Mina-san, you don't have any classes with Usagi-san and I." The genius ignored the fact that she had jut be sequestered into a closet and pounced on Minas incorrectly stated fact.

Mina rolled her eyes. She knew that her sister in arms remembered little from the Silver Alliance, but it was time to fill in some blanks. Fast.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authors Note:** Sorry its taking so long, I just keep getting small cases of writers block and ,…. Oh never mind. I'm lazy OK? Very lazy and procrastinating. Something I hate in other authors. I promise to be more productive 


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note**: I just wanted to thankt hose that had reviewed. I don't believe that I'ev done so and I know that with out reviews an author never knows how well ( or unwell as it may be) their work is. So please continue to review!

**Richforce:** Ahh my first reviewer. Thanks for letting me know how good it was. Your reviews helped me to choose to write more chapters as I was undecided as to whether or not to stop.

**Sousie:** Thanks! I will!

**Sailorrashes:** No review is ever too long! I'm glad you like my story and I want to keep you reading. I've had a burst of creative thoughts in the last week so expect more chapters quickly. I don't like Endymion to be a pansy as he was so often portrayed in the English dub. Please check out my favorites both stories and authors as there are a few there that I think you might enjoy 

Chapter 6

It was not lost on Naru that the previously cold Ami Mizuno had now joined herself to Usagis hip. Nor was it lost on her that in the space of 2 weeks they had 3 new students integrating into Juuban Highs previously tightly knit society. She carefully studied the newest addition heading their way. Tall and imposing her body language screamed _stay back. _There was something about that girl…

"Oompfff!"

The girl who had rudely knocked her to the side was none other then Minako. Narus green eyes narrowed at the offending blond who, much like Ami, had become Usagis constant shadow.

"Sorry." The girls eyes belied her words with a cold stare.

"Not a problem." Naru bit out, her glare just as fierce.

"Mina-chan!" Usagis joyful exclamation of welcome broke thru their private war.

"Usa-chan. Did you get problem 19 right on the pop quiz?" Mina smiled warmly at the small girl.

Amazingly Mina had appeared in each and every one of Usagis classes. Even more amazing was the fact that the new girl seemed to dislike math as intensely as Usagi herself did. Pink lips pouted as she remembered the surprise math quiz and her answer was a firm negative. Ami jumped in to explain the fundamentals of the problem leading the three girls into a heated debate on the pros and cons of math. Naru took the opportunity to scrutinize the group once again. Her report needed to be accurate.

It was amazing how warm they were around the energetic blond and yet how cold they were to the rest of the schools populace. It had many of Usagis old friends staying far away from her. But Naru wouldn't be forced away. No. She knew her duty.

All four girls looked up as the sudden yells of "_Fight! Fight!"_ rang out.

"Oh no! That's Makato, she saved me this morning." Usagi jumped to her feet only to be stopped when Ami snagged hold of her wrist.

"Saved you? What happened Usagi-san?"

A slight tinge of pink graced Usagis cheeks. "Well there was this stone, and my shoes were untied, so I stopped to… Oh what does it matter _now_, some one needs to help her!"

Naru, Ami, and Mina again turned to look at Makato. It was abundantly clear to them that she didn't need any help at all. It was also abundantly clear that Usagi was genuinely worried for her. Ami held fast and looked to Mina. Her gold eyes rolling heavenward she got to her feet and made her way over to "rescue" Makato.

Makato idly cracked a few of her knuckles and smiled grimly, she had been itching for a fight all day. It had been a stroke of coincidence that the girls she had rescued on the street was attending her new school. The whispers and stares had started the minute she followed the strange girl onto Juuban Campus. She didn't much care what had started the hushed talking but it did get under her skin. Naturally when the first hormone ridden boy had made a pass at her she had ignored him. When the second tried she pushed him away. Being pushed around by a girl apparently did not sit lightly with him and he had taken a swing at her. So fast it was a blur her hand snaked out and caught his fist before it could land a blow. She smirked. Men, they always seemed to think that girls wouldn't fight back. It was a stare down until a shock of blond hair ducked under her arm and a schoolgirl stood in front of her. Realizing that the odds were no longer in his favor the boy quickly beat it, as did the crowd that had gathered.

So much for a good fight. Makato spun the girl around and prepared to give her a piece of her mind. She never got the chance.

"Since when, have you beaten up defenseless earthmen when there is plenty of good youma to kill?"

"Wha…. "The end of lunch bell silenced out the rest of Makatos question.

The girls features softened slightly and she laid a hand on Makatos arm. "After school, Juuban Park. Don't be late Jupiter."

_Jupiter….youma… Jupiter…_ the words made no sense but seemed to curl down her spine and bring a tingle of recognition. Her hand pressed to her head to ease an ache that had taken up residency behind her eyes. When it came back down she noticed the girl was gone and the yard was empty.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Juuban park was popular with the citizens of Tokyo. A tranquil blue lake rested in the center, the surrounding landscape dotted with cherry blossom trees and small clusters of oaks and pine. Many a time those clusters were used by romantic couples wanting privacy, but today there were no thoughts of romance on the current occupants. Mina leaned her back against a tree studying the white crescents of her fingernails.

"She's late." Ami did not look up from her blue compact computer as she calmly stated the fact.

"She's not late; she's been hiding behind that tree for the last 5 minutes." Mina kept studying her nails.

"I wasn't aware the Jupiter liked to play hide and seek." It was a cold remark and one that only the Mercurian could say in so serious a tone.

"And I was not aware that she was such a coward." It was a remark Mina knew would prick the pride of the other woman enough to make her show herself. What she did not know was how swiftly she would retaliate.

Makato was so fast Mina almost flinched when she was grabbed from behind, her neck thoroughly cornered between a strong forearm and hard shoulder. _Almost._

"That's one time too many that you've called me coward." Makato snarled in her captive's ear.

"Actually, she's only called you a coward once. Hardly enough to prompt a rational person to violence." Ami still didn't look up.

"Now, now, Ami, you know what they say about Jovian tempers." Mina grunted as she took a step and threw her bodyweight forward, causing Makato to sail over her head and land with loud _Uuumphh!_ before her.

"Did you just call me crazy?" Makato was so startled by the turn of events that she stayed where she was.

"I didn't," Mina crossed her arms and cocked her head towards Ami. "She did. But we didn't come here to discuss your sanity. I'm going to tell you a story and at the end of it you can decide weather or not you would like to join us. A long time ago there was life on each planet of this solar system. After centuries of infighting and bickering they were brought together by one woman under a treaty of peace. This woman was a Lunarian Queen by the name of Serenity to whom each royal house save Terra, pledged their oath of fealty. She and her daughter, and her daughter's daughter reigned over the Silver Alliance for thousands of years."

"3,256 years to be exact."

Mina threw an exasperated look at Ami and continued. "In order to protect the Queen and strengthen the treaty, each house gave to her their first born when they came into their rightful powers. Once in her court they were trained by the most prominent artisans, scholars, and fighting masters to reach their highest potential. They became the Queens bodyguards and ruled their respective planets by her side. Once their children were born, they were given to the High Princess and the cycle began anew. Never, not once, were they defeated in fair battle."

Makato stared at her as if she were nuts. "Are you kidding me?"

The hard look in Mina eyes clearly stated that she was not.

"Alright, I'll bite. But we would have noticed life on other planets. If these warriors are so great, then where are they?" Where are these Kingdoms? Where is this Queen?"

"SHE'S GONE! They're gone! Everything is gone!" It was a cry that was retched out of Minas soul.

"They're gone because we failed. Our sacred duty was to defend Our Queen and her kingdom, it was our duty to protect them and we _failed_."

She closed her eyes trying to regain her self control. The memories were ripping and shredding her heart all over again. "We'd heard reports that the outer planets had been breached. Calls came in from Pluto, Uranus, Neptune. But it happened so fast that there was nothing we could do. One by one we lost contact with each Silver Alliance planet. Queen Serenitys guards, our _parents_ fell defending our homes. When Metallias forces finally reached lunar soil we fought like demons ourselves. But there were so _many_ of them, our powers were not enough and Queen herself battled…. We began forcing them back, we were winning. Until He came. We had finally allied Terra into the Alliance just a year before and Endymion was supposed to bring us backup reserves to help. But the little Prince brought an army of traitors with him. His closest guards were under Metallias control and they slaughtered us, the Queen, our Princess. No one was spared, every man, woman and babe fell. All of us. Before she died the Queen sent us all to be reborn here on this accursed planet to live peacefully. But Metallias evil is rising again. Even though our kingdom is gone, there is still hope because our Princess is here. Long ago I sore an oath to defend her and her light and I happily reclaim that duty."

"What does this have to do with me?" Already …somehow…. Makato knew the answer.

"You Makato Kino, host the power of Jupiter in your soul. You are the last princess of the house of Io and guardian to the Crown Princess Serenity. Will you take up your sworn oath again? Will you avenge your kingdom?"

On the ground Makato blinked away images from her mind. She didn't know how, but she had seen the battle waged on the lunar surface. She had seen this girl in a strange costume fighting with a sword and whip. She had seen a beautiful woman wielding a shining crystal against monsters straight out of her childhood nightmares. And there was an ache in her chest that couldn't be ignored. Slowly she reached up and grasped the hand offered to her.

"I will."

Immediately and so swiftly she didn't have time to brace herself every nerve in her body came to life. To her horror the images she had tried to get rid of came back full force, driving into her brain. Thousands of memories that she couldn't possibly have were laid bare before her eyes. A beautiful woman with russet curls humming a lullaby in some long forgotten language, the feeling of love and security. There was a tall palace of curving emerald marble and winding vines rising high out of lush green forests, the planet of Jupiter hanging heavy in the background. Io, her home. She remembered her first thunderstorm, loud full of noise and spectacular light. Unafraid she had danced in the rain and grasped at the brilliant lightning, calling it to her hands, molding it to her will. She had run to her mother excitedly showing off her new trick. Giving a motherly sound of affection the queen had joined in her childish games, a sad look in her kind eyes. That night had been the happiest of her childhood. The memories came faster and faster. There was a palace of white marble, the lunar queen, an affectionate girl with silver hair, a sunny smile and big blue eyes. Usagi? Wait! She cried out trying to focus on that familiar face. But there was no stopping this. Fast and furious they came. Parties, battles, an enchanting man with burnished hair, love, joy, terror, betrayal, battle rage. She saw the death of Mercury, and Mars, felt the slide of cold steel as it pierced her body. Watched as Venus fell and Usagi, no Serenity, take her own life. It was too much, it was too heartbreaking. She screamed grabbing onto a power deep in her soul and diving in.

Mina glanced up at the sky when the first rumble of thunder reached her ears. Dark clouds had formed and were hovering heavily over their heads. Cautiously she took a few steps back dragging Ami with her. Just in time. Electricity raced down from the heavens hitting Mankato's glowing form and arcing out to create a sphere of lightning around her. When the light faded Jupiter stood proudly in the middle of a scorched circle of grass. Static crinkled in her hair and tiny pulses of harnessed electricity jumped playfully about her body.

Raising her face to the sky she heaved a deep breath of freedom.

"Gods it's good to be back."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Endymion stood and cursed loudly.

"Milord?" Malachite arched a white eyebrow questioningly.

"Another one. How many of those damn senshi are going to be reborn on my planet!" He looked out the large office window at the storm that stewed and flashed outside.

Jaedite joined his master in a good round of cursing. "Which one is it now?"

A flash of brilliant lightning lit the room and chased the shadows from the corners. "Jupiter."

As one 4 pairs of eyes turned to Nephlite.

"Uh oh Nepphy, your girlfriends back." Zoicite bounced out of the avoiding the energy blast Nephlite sent spinning in his direction.

Jaedite reached out and snagged the back of his friend's collar and deposited him in a nearby chair. "Sit."

To his surprise the youngest general didn't argue, instead his look turned serious.

"If Venus, Mercury, and Jupiter are here then statistically Mars and the Serenity must be as well. Going by Lady Venus's reaction to Malachite's appearance, I think it's safe to say that they are in full control of their memories. Meaning," he gulped audibly in his throat. "That we are all in deep shit."

Eyebrows were raised at his obvious referral to how they could defend themselves.

"What?! I've seen the Lady Mars angry and barely made it out with any hair left on my head, not to mention the time Mercury froze me solid and threatened to dissect certain parts of my anatomy in the name of reproduction _sans_ the male."

Endymion sent the blond haired general a scathing glance clearly intended to shut him up and walked over to the offices set of double doors. Flinging them wide open he braced his feet apart and waited.

The generals didn't pause in their good natured bickering. "Maybe Zoi, if you didn't have such pretty features all those girls would have stopped following you around and Mercury wouldn't have had to threaten your manhood."

"Maybe _Jae_, if you hadn't been flirting with all those women, I wouldn't have had to go rushing in to save your butt …."

Endymion powered up a ball of golden energy in his left hand and released it hitting the level one youma hiding under his secretary's desk and disintegrating it before it could transmit its findings out.

"And nearly get my head taken off by your pyro girlfriend!"

"Now that we're rid of our spy," Endymion didn't have to look at them, Nephlite bowed low at the waist and teleported out following the youmas energy trail back to its source.

"Malachite, take Jaedite and send Beryl a message she cant possibly misunderstand. I will not have her thinking she can send her trash anywhere she wants on my planet." When they were gone he addressed his residential tactical genius.

"Zoicite, If that thing can get into the office then it sure as hell can get into the fundraiser tomorrow night. Raise up the security detail from 50 to 100." Zoicite transported out mumbling under his breath about Nephlite getting all the fun.

Once he was alone Endymion took a ragged breath and raised his head. A hideous gold gilded mirror reflected his image back at him. It was a piece that his secretary had said would brighten up the room. The image staring back at him he hardly recognized as himself. His face was a pale hardened imitation of its normally tanned self, his eyes swirling masses of black with just a hint of gold. He was loosing control. Every amount of magic he extended was pushing him closer and closer into mayhem. He needed her light, where was she? Closing his eyes he grabbed for sanity and yelled.

"Serenity!"

-----------

Post Note: Thats all for now. Sorry it was a longer with so much past information, but I felt we needed to delve into it a little bit mroe now that the story is progressing. But stayed tuned. I think endymion is finally going to find a certain someone very soon...


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:** _Hello again everyone! Holidays were wonderful, but I've been swamped with getting a new job and all that jazz since then. I had totally forgotten my promise to get another chapter out to you until Sailorrashes wrote to me the other day. Thanks for reviewing so often it really makes me work harder to get this out to you___

_Cthreen, I'm not sure how far I will take this yet… we will see how well this one goes. As for the Senshi and general thing, I will tie up that loose end shortly. As for the other matter you brought up, I have accepted the fat that I will never be a great grammatical wizard, but I do thank you for being thorough with your review and I will endeavor to reread my chapters for those pesky mistakes before setting them lose on you guys. Many thanks for all that reviewed._

**Chapter 7**

There was no rustle of leaves, no whisper of cloth, he made no hint that he was there, and yet she knew. The fire gave a furious leap, a warning to the young girl who sat within its red orange glow. She didn't move, completely at ease with his sudden appearance. It was not their first meeting and undoubtedly would not be their last.

"Love, what troubles you so that you converse with the fire tonight?" His breath puffed the ebony hair at her temple.

At his endearment she relaxed leaning back into the warm circle of his arms. So much warmer then the burning flames at her front.

"Just a feeling," She traced his arm that lay across her stomach with a slim finger. "The great fire keeps repeating the same message. There is a battle coming. If the light should fail, we will all fall into the darkness." She felt him hug her a little tighter and breathed in his familiar scent of hickory and spice. "I fear for you." Never one to voice a weakness it was just a whisper on the wind.

"You need not fear for me firefly."

She knew he was right, he was different, her magic man. She'd known from the moment she'd seen him across the courtyard of her fathers shrine, from the moment they had first held each other. Though he told her nothing of himself she had spread open her heart for him alone to read.

"I know, the warrior beats strong in your heart."

And yet she couldn't shake the feeling that something important to her was in danger. Not entirely reassured she turned and gave him a weak smile.

He tugged her closer and she let her amethyst eyes drift slowly down as their lips met softly, and then with more passion. She sighed into the night.

"Jaedite."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Across town a young girl whimpered in her sleep.

"Sere….y"

Usagi wanted to wake up, tried to wake up, but the darkness swirled around her clinging to her skin with ferocious tenacity. It masked every sense of up and down, forward and backwards. The same nightmare she'd had for days.

"Sereni…."

She ran not knowing what was behind her but knowing that if she stopped it would catch her and there would be no waking up. Cold fingers raked at her, scraping her skin and ripping at her long hair. It seemed like she had been running for hours, but could have been minutes as time had no meaning here. Ahead she glimpsed a pinprick of grey light. Thinking freedom wasn't far away her bare feet slapped down faster. If she could just reach that light she would be safe.

"Sere…!"

Run faster, run faster, _run faster_. It became a mantra in her head until suddenly she burst out into the light. Bending over and grabbing her middle she gasped to pull precious oxygen into starving lungs.

"Serenity!"

The unearthly howl echoed behind her and terrified she whirled away, landing hard on her butt and scraping the tender flesh of her palms. As if there was an invisible wall, her nightmare waited, obsidian claws reaching out to grasp at her feet. Well, if she couldn't go back then she would have to go foreword. Her eyes took in the foreign scene, gray dust and stones littered the landscape and she could see larger rocks ahead. Gingerly she started forward glancing back now and then only to see that the inky dark cloud followed, forcing her ever forward. Usagi had made it just past the first large stone when she realized that they were not large boulders but in fact the crumbled remains of a house. And beyond that house was another, and another. The smaller piles were what could only be human remains. She was standing in an entire city of death. Horrified she fell to her knees momentarily forgetting the blackness that followed at her heels. An unseen wind swept her blond hair across the ground and clearing the dust from the rumble.

Usagi felt a sob catch in her throat. Dear gods. She didn't reach up to wipe the tears from her cheeks someone needed to mourn for these people.

"What happened here?"

Laughter rolled across the landscape, dark, menacing and purely evil.

The small skeleton of a child at her side slowly turned its head and dragged its bony arm up to point directly at her.

The remains of another grasped her arms shaking her. Usagi struggled to get free and when she couldn't she clenched her eyes shut and placed her hands over her ears to block out the sound of someone screaming.

"Usagi! Usagi …, wake up!"

A voice cut thru the noise. Her mother.

"Usagi it's just a dream, come on baby, wake up. I don't know how to make her stop Kenji. She just keeps screaming."

She was screaming? That horrible sound was her?

She opened her eyes, the screams stopped. Her mother, purple robe hastily pulled on sat beside her. Her father and Shingo both stood in the light of the doorway.

"Honey, are you okay?" Worried lilac eyes searched her face.

"Mom." Usagi sobbed and buried herself into the safety of her mothers arms.

--------------------------------------------------------------

_**AN:**__ I know a short chapter, but I'm trying to get this out at work and its tuff! I feel all sneaky right now._


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: **

**Sailorrashes: You keep me going. Thanks!**

**Richforce: I hope you will notice that this story now has a title. Just for you... and for every other sane reader that was getting frustrated. Smiles!**

**Chapter 8**

Deep in the basement of the earths crust a series of chambers intertwined and separated branching out from the central chamber like a gnarled oak tree. The polished floor of the grand audience chamber was carved from hardened lava that reflected the both the heavy stalactites dripping from the caverns ceiling, and the outline of a very vulumptuous woman. Naru stared hard at the reflection of her queen, not daring to look up.

"Ah, I remember the last time you knelt before me my pet. You were a failure then. What makes you think you are worthy to kneel before me again?"

Beryl had made it understood that no one was to gaze upon her form. Naru kept her eyes cold and downcast refusing to be taken in by the low rich tones.

"The senshi are awakening. Their power grows."

"I know that!" The voice was not so soothing when laced with impatience.

"There is more my queen. There are some human girls who showed up at the same time the senshi did. They show powerful energy potential, I think they could be the infidels in disguise."

"I did not give you permission to _think_ Naru….."

The voice tapered off prompting Naru to risk a glance up at her sovereign. She was truly beautiful with her rich cinnamon hair that curled and trailed down her body, contrasting sharply with the deep purple gown that clung to every curve. But it was her vibrant green eyes swirling with red that demanded the most attention. Piercing and dangerous when directed at any one thing they were hazy and dreamlike as Beryl listened to the voices only she could hear. So intent was Naru in her forbidden inspection that she was caught unaware by the attack of black lightning. As her body convulsed in pain mauve slippers entered her view.

"Poor baby. Mama told you not to do that. Now look what you've made me do." Beryl crooned. The change in her demeanor was instantaneous and she knelt down to gently sweep Narus bangs to one side. Teeth still rattling inside her head Naru leaned into the cold touch.

"Lets try a little harder next time hmmm? Be a good girl for your mother." Her voice was high and sing songy but Naru didn't care, it had been so long since her mother had shown any sign of caring that she was desperate for more. She nodded and quickly left the room.

Her mother was getting worse. More and more she slipped in and out of her moods increasingly. Naru blamed the senshi. Once, her mother had been destined for greatness. She would have been Queen over all the Earth. They had done this. Them and their hateful jealous queen, who had peered down at them from their lofty pedestal upon the moon and banished them here to this hell.

As she walked thru the networks of tunnels she stayed to one side. To her left passed the level one youmas. Little more then mindless drones and the lowliest of her mothers' vast army, they reached out to stroke her red waves or grasp at the arms of her school uniform sleeves. When one managed to slash thru the white fabric and scrape the skin beneath she sent a wave of black energy its way, her eyes never straying from her path. The monster howled and quickly scurried back into the shadows. Naru grimaced in disgust, Gods she hated those things. She needed out of here, something to perk her up a little. There was a jewlry shop that was having a sale today. Maybe a shopping trip with Usagi would do the trick. A sincere smile brightened her features at the thought of her one true friend. She quickened her pace. Usagi, yes she was just what Naru needed.

Back in the hollowed chamber Beryl had returned to her throne, and was peering intently into her viewing ball.

"So beautiful." She whispered caressing the cold smoothness. "So Pretty."

"Your daughter brings interesting news Beryl."

The preening queen snapped her attention away from her reflection, her earlier disposition quickly reasserted itself and she glared up at the pulsating sac that hung from the ceiling.

"The insolent girl brings me nothing but disappointment. She has more of her father in her then is necessary."

"Still, she is most useful at times. Those senshi will ruin our plans. If we want to regain control of the earth then they must be destroyed. The heir musst be as well."

"No! He will belong to me."

There was an ominous rumble as the dark cloud that was Mettalia surged and hissed inside its confines. "Still as greedy as ever eh, Beryl? You would do well to remember who gave you the power you wield so easily!"

Beryl lowered her head submissively effectively hiding her expression.

"Master."

The rumble quieted some as the mass seemed to think.

"Still, it might do us well to have the Prince and his power under our hold. His generals would of course have to be taken care of."

Beryl grinned. And the image of red lips curled over fangs was a sick and frightening sight. Nothing would make her happier then exterminating those four vermin to the far ends of the earth.

"It shall be done"

The only one there to see her malicious glee was her reflection in the polished floor.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

A.N. Thought I would bring the big bad into the story. Not much of an intro but we'll see them again I'm sure. Hope everyone had an awesome superbowl/ ground hog day weekend!!

C.W. Aiko


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The four generals were doing early morning sparring in the main ballroom when surprisingly it was Zoicite that called Jaedite out.

"Where did you go last night Jae?'

Jaedite parried and grunted as the force of steel on steel reverberated thru his arm.

"Malachite, Zoi seems to be loosing that intelligence you so praise him for. He can't seem to recall the princes' orders to me last night."

He advanced, striking low and hard trying to push his partner onto the defensive.

Zoicite rolled his eyes, quickly swept his sword around Jaedites' blade forcing it down so that the tip dug into the marble floor. "You know what I mean. It couldn't have taken you more then an hour to trace the energy signal. You came back well after that. In fact, you've returned late every night for the last 2 weeks."

Nephlite put his two cents in as he ducked and weaved thru Malachites attack. "He's right bro. You have been acting rather secretive lately. You haven't joined Beryls ranks have you?"

"Why the hell would you ask me such a stupid question? Of course I haven't joined that hag." He dislodged his sword and winced at the grove it left in the Italian marble. Endymion was going to kill him for that.

"I wonder then , what could it be that keeps our Jaedite out late. If he hasn't joined Beryl, and we all know he isn't doing extra credit on the field, then that only leaves…."

Zoicite disarmed his opponent and finished Nephlites sentence with flourish. "A woman!"

"Not a chance. The only woman ever crazy enough to stick around Jaedite for long was that weird Martian Princess. What was her name? Something crazy. Kay? May?"

Jaedite exploded, grabbing his sword and hurling it with deadly accuracy that would have severed Nephrites' head, had he not dived to the left. Storming out of the room he angrily tossed over his shoulder. "Her name is Rei. And next time I won't miss."

All sparring ceased as three very astonished generals stared at their disappearing comrade.

"My hair!" Nephlite cried staring at the shorn locks of prized brown hair lying on the floor.

Malachite grunted. "That went well."

Zoicites' mind was on another important fact. "Did he say _is_?"

"If the ladies Venus, Mercury and Jupiter have been reincarnated it only stands to reason that the Lady Mars has been as well. Jadeite has obviously been in contact with her; however nothing points to her having been reawakened as one of the guards."

"Endymion's going to freak. Hey! Where are you going?" Zoicite started after Malachite who was heading towards the exit

"I think it's about time we arranged a meeting with the senshi. Beryl doesn't seem to be letting up regardless of Endymions threats. If we don't work together in the end someone is going to accidentally kill someone else, and I'll be damned if I bring a celestial war down on Terras' holy soil."

"Who's going to tell the Prince about the scratch on his floor?"

Malachite threw a pointed look at the blond haired man.

Zoicite trembled.

Nephlite whimpered softly. "My hair…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had almost made her smile. Almost. Minako had snatched the box up from her front stoop before her parents had even had their morning coffee. It was a blessing that they were late risers as the box of chocolates would have definitely raised suspicions from the uptight couple. Chocolate covered cherries were her favorite and she had been looking forward to allowing her self the small treat, but blast it all they were from _him_. The sweet chocolates were a private message for only her, but the paper note tucked inside was all business. _Tonight Tokyo Park, Bring your senshi_. Oh, she would bring the senshi alright. It was high time they had a good fight.

She was still fuming when she entered Juban High. Ami and Lita were standing by the gate anxious looks on their faces. Minako came to a halt scanning the open grassy area where the students met before the start of class. Where was Usagi? She shouted that exact thought a minute later.

"I went by her house to pick her up and her mother said she had already left. We checked her normal routes but there were no…"

Mina didn't even let Ami finish.

"Lita, scout the north route past the park. Make sure she didn't stop there. Ami, take the most direct route from here to her house. Don't enter her home; we don't want to alarm her mother. I'll take the arcade. Meet back here."

Each girl departed quickly, none of them noticing the certain red headed teenager that stepped from behind the nearest tree. Making her choice quickly she hurried after Mina, keeping herself at a discreet and unnoticeable distance.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was going to be late, she knew it, and yet she was really too tired to give the thought a proper worrying over. Sleep had not revisited her last night, of which she was eternally grateful. Usagi didn't think she would sleep for a week after that nightmare. She had even left for school early that morning, a fact that had left both parents speechless and Shingo so shocked that he couldn't even get out his customary early morning retort. The slower pace was refreshingly relaxing and given her time to think over the night terror. She had rationalized it to certain foods she had eaten that day and her incurable video game habit. Having accomplished that, her day had seemed so much brighter that she had actually begun enjoying her walk. So enjoying it in fact that she had been caught completely unawares by a voice whispering in her ear _"Endymion…"_

It had been so close that she had jumped and spun quickly, effectively turning her ankle on the edge of the sidewalk and causing her to say a not so friendly hello to the pavement below.

And so here she was, sitting on the now familiar grey surface and staring up in paralyzed shock at a sleek black sports car screeching to a stop mere inches from her nose. A door slammed shut and shoes beat an angry tattoo on the pavement coming to a halt in front of her.

"What the hell were you doing in the street? Do you have any idea how stupid that was? I could have killed you!"

Startled Usagi looked up… and up… and up, into a pair of the angriest, bluest eyes she had ever seen. And her heart skipped a beat. Literally.

The man knelt down and started running his hands over her.

"Are you hurt anywhere?"

Usagi had no idea if it was the shock of almost being run over… again, or the fact that she had the eeriest feeling that she new this man. But that was impossible, wasn't it? She had never seen him before in her life. She would definitely have remembered his chiseled features, unruly black hair, gorgeous body and _horrible_ manners if she had. She slapped his hand away from her legs and ignoring his proffered hand scrambled to her feet.

"I would have you remember sir," She thrust a delicate finger angrily out at him. "That you were the one who almost ran _me_ over!" She jabbed said finger at her own chest.

There was a moment of silence as she watched those incredible eyes go thru a myriad of emotions. Shock, joy, anger, and what seemed like, but couldn't possibly be possessiveness, before finally softening to an amused look.

"An unfortunate circumstance that would not have occurred had you not been sitting in the middle of the street."

Satisfied that she wasn't seriously injured he placed his hands into his pressed khaki pockets and calmly faced her down.

"If you would like we can continue to discuss this here," He gave a pointed glance at the growing crowd. "Or I can offer you a ride to where ever it was you were going." He walked over and opened the passenger side door.

Usagi was debating her options when a cheerful voice yelled out.

"Usagi-chan!"

She saw Minas signature blond head and red bow racing towards her and breathed a sigh of relief, and …disappointment?

"Oh thank heavens!"

Usagi felt herself wrapped in an affectionate hug.

"Where were you? You weren't at…" Belatedly seeing the gentleman by the car Mina stopped short. Her friendly blue eyes icing over and turning hard.

Surprised at her friends' response Usagi spared a glance at the car to see him shut the door with unnecessary force and start towards them.

"Uh Mina, this is….um … "

"Chiba."

She flashed him a grateful smile.

"This is Mr. Chiba. He somehow managed to not run me over."

It had been meant to lighten the mood. Really it had. But the opposite effect seemed to occur. Mina's eyes if possible, got even colder and she was now openly glaring at the man.

"I mean… that is.., I fell and he was able to stop his car before it hit me, which was amazing really, at the _speed_ he was going."

The dark look on his face softened at the obvious rebuke and he gave a grim smile.

"I'm sure the next time we'll _both_ pay more attention to where we are going. And as an apology, allow me to extend these."

He pulled two white envelopes out from the inside of his jacket and held them out.

"Please, bring your friends."

Carefully she accepted them. "Thank you."

He smiled, flashing perfect white teeth and it transformed his face making it devastatingly handsome.

Mina tightened her grip on Usagis' arm to an almost painful point and she began tugging the smaller girl away.

"Come on, we're going to be late."

"Yeah," Usagi glanced over her shoulder to see him still staring after them, an odd look on his handsome face. "Late."

----------------------------------------------------------

A.N: Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
